Dispensers utilized to dispense paper toweling from center pull coreless rolls are known in the art. Such rolls include a lead end. In center pull dispenser constructions the lead end of the toweling is pulled from the center of the roll through an opening in the dispenser, typically an opening in the dispenser bottom. A dispenser element, typically a nozzle, is disposed at the dispenser bottom defining a passageway through which the toweling is pulled and which provides for or facilitates removal of individual sheets of toweling by the consumer.
While many arrangements are known in the prior art for dispensing paper toweling or tissue, such arrangements are limited by their structure as to their placement for use. Specifically, the known arrangements assume that there will be an unrestricted amount of vertical space beneath the dispenser for typical downward dispensing.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,287 to Schutz describes a center pull towel dispenser. The type of dispenser disclosed by Schutz is a typical center pull-down dispenser wherein the paper is dispensed downwardly or vertically. Specifically, a nozzle creates friction forces on the towel causing the towel to break at perforations (or other lines of weakness) as soon as a lead end of a subsequent towel exits the nozzle. However, if a user pulls at an angle other than essentially vertical, the towel often does not tear at the perforations leaving an unacceptable lead end or tail for the next user to pull.
Attempts have been made to dispense paper products at an angle other than along the vertical. U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,998 describes a rolled paper dispenser having a hook on a side of the dispenser for engaging the paper. The user wraps the paper around the hook and then pulls on the end of the paper to tear the paper. However, this dispenser appears to have dispensing lengths that are arbitrary and thus wasteful. In addition, based on the particular design of that patent, the tail could be excessively long and could undesirably contact surrounding surfaces so that the next user would not be inclined to use this dispenser.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,549,218 describes a paper towel dispenser that dispenses paper through a slot formed between two rollers. The paper towel then extends down behind a cutter bar. The user grasps the depending paper and pulls forwardly to separate the paper. While this reference teaches dispensing toward the user, the cutter bar orientation is particular to this specific type of dispenser and could not be used for a center pull dispenser that is wall mounted and relatively compact.
Due to the limited amount of space in certain markets such as food service, where wall space is confined, the inventors of the present invention have recognized a need for a compact dispenser that can be readily mounted to any substantially vertical surface regardless of the amount of vertical space beneath the dispenser. Specifically, a need exists for a dispenser that can be mounted right next to a sink or counter surface without the height of the counter surface unduly affecting the dispensing ability of the dispenser.